


Late night confessions

by NocturnalNordic



Series: HP rare pair shorts. Lucius Malfoy/Bill Weasley [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalNordic/pseuds/NocturnalNordic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where some truths come for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night confessions

**Author's Note:**

> "This is a work of fiction and I'm only playing with the characters, they belong to JKR and affiliates!"
> 
> Nr. 2 out of 13 can be read as a continuation of the first in the series. And this is unbetaed but I've had it read over and nothing to complain about !

Standing at the lakeside of the black lake Lucius Malfoy took in the events that had followed this day, the dark lord had been destroyed by that Potter boy. He had somehow survived it all, his lover had aswell, something he was immensely happy for, but what he was most delighted about was that his son, his only heir had survived.

Merlin only knows what he would have done if Draco had been one of the numerous casulaties of this war. It was not like he couldn't find a witch of good breeding to provide one for him, but Draco was special to him, he was his little boy even if he was 17 and a legal adult in the wizarding world. He and Narcissa had such problems with concieving him that when he was born, he was the proudest father you could have ever seen.

Removing his cloak he put it down on the grass, and sat down. He thought of the second reason he couldn't find another witch was that he couldn't possibly hurt Bill in that matter. Just when the thought how of Bill had stared at him when he held Draco in the great hall, he heard footsteps approaching.

«Why are you not at the Castle celebrating with the others?» He heard his lover speak.

«I could ask you the same question» Lucius replied and patted on the open space next too him.

When Bill had sat down next too him he continued « I never thought I would see the day when the great Lucius Malfoy would sit on the ground purposely dirtying his clothing» slightly smirking in the end.

«Well, it's not like I'm sitting directly on the dirt am I?» Turning his head towards Bill he smiled at him. «But you are right, I would never have done this had I not gotten the wakeup call I got this evening. I came so close to losing my son, to lose you too. It was like my whole family was close to be taken away with just a flick of a wand.

Reaching out he took Bill's hand and entwined their fingers before he pulled him close. «You don't know how much it relieved me to see you standing there as unharmed as one can be after a battle» He whispered in his ear, taking a deep breath he uttered three words he had never said to anyone but Draco in his entire life. But this time it was a love of a man to another man, not as a father for a son.

Removing his hand from the grip Bill had on it he reached up and pulled up to look into his eyes and said « I love you Bill»

Hearing what his lover said to him he couldn't quite process it. «Yeah, I love you too Lucius. Merlin knows I've shouted it to the high heavens many times» Bill replied and saw the slight determination form in Lucius face.

Taking a deeper breath Lucius took a better hold of Bill's face and said «I don't think you understand me Bill. I..love..you..» He took great care to underline those three words so they would finally register with his beloved.

Seeing the truth dawn on his face he heard Bill stutter «You, I mean.. You love me?»

Smiling he said «Yes love, I completely and truly love you. It just never dawned on me until we locked eyes in the great hall»

Throwing caution to the wind Bill broke loose from Lucius grip and threw his arms around him and pulled him down on the ground where he started to give Lucius light kisses in between the words «I love you too, so very much» when he claimed his lips fully and broke off after a while « I've known since the moment in the great hall too, I guess I have known for a while but never had the courage to say it»

Reaching up Lucius let his fingers trail tought his lovers long hair and smiled «So, where do we go from here?» he asked

Bill was just about to respond when they heard. «You could start with telling me how long this has been going on, and why you didn't tell me?» They both looked up to see Draco standing a few feet away from them.


End file.
